The Face of Evil
by checoBohen26
Summary: "I love you too Hunter." We hugged for what seemed forever. I felt him relax. His muscular arms embraced me entirely,pouring everything into it like it was our last goodbye. R&R :
1. Tragic Ending

**A/N Short Story. This was an old one I wrote. I edited a LOT on this and I hope enjoy it. Confused on anything juast ask. Oh and don't worry,I'll get to What About Now soon! Just got sidetracked...hopefully chapter 7 will be up by Monday :) Hugs and kisses!**

**So you won't be confused:**  
><strong>The guys (and my character Torie) are in a band named Masked Threat..I know weird right?<strong>

**Hunter:Lead Singer**

**Torie:Lead Singer**

**Randy Orton:Guitarist**

**Shawn Michaels:Guitarist**

**Kane:Drummer**

**John Cena:Song writer and music producer**

-  
>"Torie, wake up,please," I heard a distant voice call. I was falling in and out of consciousness, in a hospital room. I felt wires connected to my body in all different directions, like they were doing some evil expirement on me.<br>"John," was the last word I heard myself say until I fell into complete darkness.

_A Week Later_

I felt soft lips brush mine, I opened my eyes and saw the figure of my boyfriend Hunter.  
>"Hey babe, you ok?" He began to brush the hair out of my eyes with such gentleness that I would have never thought almost a muscular man of his size had in him.<p>

"Yea, I think I'm ok," I managed to get out. My voice was a bit raspy and dry due to being asleep for a while.

"Well you have been in a small coma for almost two weeks..I and the guys have been really worried. Especially John." I was stunned at the moment a small coma for two weeks. What the hell happened?

"Well hello sunshine." The doctor came in the room and asked, "How do you feel?" He read through some papers that were tightly attached to the silver clipboard in his hands.

"Um better, what, how did this happen?" I sat up and stared at the doctor and Hunter in confusion.

"Well you were dropped off over a month ago after fainting, I think at home, is that correct sir?" He then looked at Hunter who looked down almost as if what happened was his fault and nodded slowly.

"Yea that's right," he gripped my hand tightly in his large one and faced me,"Torie we tried waking you up,but failed miserably. John and I brought you here. He actually stayed with you while the rest of the band including myself had to go and cancel our gig,did you notice?"

"No I don t think so where is he? I want to speak to him."

"I will leave you two..Torie I just need you to try and walk to get your body moving. Once you are all ready you can go." The doctor smiled and left Hunter and I in the room. Once he left John walked in with that crazy smile of his that left dimples embedded on his cheeks.

"Torie you're up!" He tackled me with a hug, which kind of hurt, but it was from him so it was acceptable.

"Johnny boy! How's everything?" I adjusted myself so that I sat up straight and took a sip of water that Hunter offered while John grabbed a chair in the nearby corner.

"I'm fine but how are you? I haven t seen you, well since the night that started all of this. The band has been real busy now, going to Europe soon." He sat by me and Hunter suddenly walked toward the door after John mentioned that night. 'Why is he acting so odd?' I thought while John got himself comfortable on the steel chair placed right by my bed.

"Hey Hunter where you going?" I began to shift the hospital bracelet which began to irritate my wrist.

"You two should catch up."

"Are you okay hon?"

"Course. I'll come back in a bit..just need some air." The door closed with a soft click and I looked at John questioningly. He shrugged and I did as well beginning to talk about what I missed in the last two weeks. All the time I thought about how John and I actually met in a hospital. He was an intern and I happened to be there visiting my sick grandmother. Goofy. Weird. Adorable. Smart. All the things that made us click so quickly instantly becoming best friends a couple of days later.

_Two Days Later_

"Torie! Kane,the drummer of the band,"yelled excitedly once I stepped foot through the door. I had just arrived from the hospital, into the wild and crazy home of _Masked Threat_.

"Kane!" I dropped my duffel bag and tackled the near seven foot gigantor with a hug. He spun me around a couple of times before I urged him to put me down or else I would throw up on him.

"I missed you. Too many guys in this place."

"Missed you too big guy," I kissed his cheek,"now can you put my bag in my room please?" I pouted and he crossed his arms in front of his broad and muscular chest.

"Just got here and ya already telling me what to do," he shook his head,"women." I shoved him playfully and watched as he grabbed my bag and made his way up the stairs mumbling under his breath. I smiled and turned toward the living room,already spotting Shawn and Randy,the guitar players, sitting down comfortably watching Perfect Getaway.

"The guy with the glasses is actually the bad guy." I watched as Randys ears turned a dark red. Got him.

"Why the fuck would you...Torie? Torie!" He immediately jumped over the couch and tackled me with a hug.

"Sweetheart!" Shawn paused the movie and tackled me too.

"How do you feel?" He placed his hand on my shoulder lightly.

"Better than ever. I just..I still don't know what happened."

"Well I don't know. Cena and Hunter just called us up when Kane,Randy and I were at the bar that night."

"Yeah. Said you tripped and hit your head badly somehwere. Have you asked Hunter yet?" Randy added rubbing at his now growing beard.

"No..I guess I'll ask him later on. I'm gonna take a nap in the meantime though." I gave them hugs once again and walked up the winding staircase in the home walking past Kane who left his room with drum sticks in hand. I gave him a nod and walked to my room. When I opened the door I finally felt at home. The place that held so many memories after the guys picked me to be their lead singer beside Hunter. I jumped on my bed and embraced my covers, "Home sweet home," I whispered to myself engulfing the scent of strawberries and sweet perfume.

"You having fun?" Hunter asked peeking his head through the door.

"Oh hey Hunter. Yes, yes I am." He walked into my room and closed the door behind him. Once I felt the other side of my bed go down in his weight,I sat up next to him.

"So..do you know how I got into the coma?" I saw his body stiffen as soon as the words flowed from my tongue and out of my mouth into his very receptive ears.

"I'm sorry...so...sorry." Hunter began to wipe the tears that began to fall from his eyes freely. I moved in closer to him and made him face me,confused at his reaction to my question.

"Hunter what happened? Please tell me." The silence went on for a couple of minutes before Hunter began to speak. "That night..we were arguing. You were uh in the bathroom. I was in here,ya know how we spend friday nights together in your bedroom cuddled up together. Anyway,your phone...someone left a message and I checked it. It was from Cena. Something about seeing a rose and it reminding him of you...I got angry Torie...jealous. You walked out of the bathroom and I began to yell...we started arguing...jesus christ Torie I'm so sorry.." Hunter at this point was pacing back and forth in front of me,gripping his hair tightly. I pieced all of it together and began to remember exactly what went wrong.

"Then you backed me up into the door and grabbed my arm roughly...and...I tried to run but ended up tripping over something...banging my head on the edge of the bed..." He nodded and pulled me into his arms in a tight embrace.

"Its not your fault Hunter although you had no right to do what you did."

"I know Torie! I just feel so guilty..I never wanted to hurt you,didn't want it to get that far." I brushed the tears away from his face and stared into his eyes for a moment.

"Torie I think... gosh I don't want to hurt you anymore. We have been arguing so much and every time I get so angry," he sighed heavily and I already knew what was next,"we should end this. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Our fights did seem to escalate..so far as much where Hunter almost came close to putting his hands on me. We never did speak of that though,but things seemed to go downhill after that. Night after night Hunters jealousy increased whenever he saw me with one of the guys in the house..would corner me in the bedroom and tell me to stay away from them and stop being so close to them all the time. Specifically John..

"I love you too much to hurt you Torie." I nodded and he kissed the palm of my hand.

"I love you too Hunter." We hugged for what seemed forever. I felt him relax. His muscular arms embraced me entirley,pouring everything into it like it was our last goodbye.

It was. The next day Hunter was found after committing suicide in his bedroom leaving a note.

_**Dear Torie,**_

_**The nightmares and guilt are eating me away.**_  
><em><strong>I can't live this way anymore.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm sorry for hurting you as much as I did.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know this is a sorry excuse for taking my own life,<strong>_  
><em><strong>but there is more to it then I can let out.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tell the guys I love 'em.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And Torie...I have always loved you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you can find someone else who can give you everything I haven't...know that I rest in peace knowing you are in good hands.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't forget me...<strong>_

_**Love,Hunter**_

_Sad..I know..-sobs- Poor Hunter -shakes head- Well...__That's all you get for now...at least until I post chapter 7 of What About Now :D_


	2. Not What It Seems

The perfect scene for the most tragic event. It seemed as though nature scheduled this day in a hidden calendar for only its eyes to see and mind to know. Ravens flew in packs over the sky as if they arrived just in time for the invitation sent from mother nature herself. The clouds covered the already gray skies in patches. Fluff and plump ready to relieve itself from the heavy rain droplets that were carried inside. The trees rustled with the breeze and then it was silent for just a split moment before the rain began to fall in pure anger.

"Torie," John hesitantly stepped foot in the room that once belonged to his best friends lover. He was worried for her..who wasn't? For the past couple of weeks since she discovered Hunters body on the bed covered in blood...she spent all of her time in his room staring out of the window motionless. Every guy in the house took a turn to bring back that raidiant smile from their band mate who just hid in the shadows of Hunters room,but failed miserably. They never gave up though,didn't have the heart to. It was a miracle if she even slept in her room...or at all.

"Torie," he repeated placing his large hand on her shoulder,waking her from the trance she was in,"its time. The guys are waiting." Torie only nodded and waved her hand dismissively to John. He patted her once and walked out of the room leaving the echo of the wooden floors behind his steps. She looked behind her and made sure John left before she took Hunters last note out from under the window sill. Kane told her to get rid of the note cause it would only cause her pain,but she didn't listen. Torie taped it under the window sill where she spent most of her days since Hunter died. What else was she supposed to do? Get rid of the last thing Hunter would every say to her?

Before leaving the room,Torie hugged the note close to her chest after reading it multiple times that her eyes began to get blurry from the near escaping tears. She slipped it back in place and stood from the padded chair,closed the window and slowly made her way down the hallway and nearing the top steps. Conversation stopped downstairs when they heard Torie's steps nearing the stairwell. Her hand slid down the railing with each step she took,her eyes didn't meet anyones but her black heeled shoes. Shawn,Randy,Kane and John stood at the bottom waiting for her to finish her journey down the steps in black suits. Their faces held no emotion for they had not lost an amazing bandmate but life long friend of many years. The four men watched as Torie took her last struggling step and walked straight ahead toward the door without a greeting of any kind into the rain that felt cool against her flesh which for now gave her an escape of why her life was slowly crumbling into pieces before her eyes.

"I'm so saddened for your loss Torie."

"I'm so sorry Torie."

"He was a great man Torie."

"Its very sad to see him go so young Torie."

That was all she could hear at the end of the funeral that took place outside under a well decorated tent. The people were nothing but blurs to her. It felt like she wasn't there at all. Her soul felt prisoner in this body and her body felt prisoner in this god forsaken world. Torie cast her glance to Shawn who stood mere feet away. His body slumped forward as if a heavy weight seemed to collapse on his body and tears fell freely from his eyes. She wondered what he was thinking..Hunter and Shawn were the closest in the group after all:

Shawn's P.O.V Why did he do this? What was it that I didn't see? If I would have known that something was bothering him so badly...I would have...I could have...but I didn't. I didn't because I had no idea,no clue of what went on in the last days leading to his death. I can't help but feel responsible for Hunter taking his own life. I was...am his best friend. I knew every secret he kept,everything he did,he trusted me enough to not tell anyone and I didn't. It obviously wasn't enough for Hunter to tell him what was truly wrong. Maybe he felt it was time,if only I were there to talk him out of it. If only I were there...

Torie watched him place a white rose on the casket of his closest friend since they were toddlers. She watched him wipe his tears and walk away as some people were also beginning to do. Torie was frozen in place either of fear she would topple over or fear in where her feet would take her. Beside Shawn stood Randy who stared at the casket emotionless and expressionless,hands clasped in front of him. She wondered what he was thinking:

Randy's P.O.V Things seemed so perfect. There were no signs that something was wrong or going for the worst. Only months ago we all stood out late at bars happily after doing gigs at a concert just miles away. Now I'm standing here with some people I know and others who I've never seen bidding a final farewell to a great and loyal friend who took his life weeks ago. What was it that made him take this way out of his problem,whatever that may have been? No one might ever know why Hunter decided to take his life so suddenly. Right now all I know is Torie is suffering and so are the rest of us,trying to piece together the mystery Hunter left us behind.

Orton placed a white rose on the casket next to Shawns and stood there a while longer before descending out of the tent following into Michaels footsteps. Torie knew that they were hurting as well as she was and it wasn't helping that she was shunning them and keeping herself from the way she used to be before this tragedy. It was the only way she knew how to cope...the only way she knew how. Not far stood the monstrous Kane clad in a black suit as well,face immune from any emotion. Torie couldn't tell what he was feeling at the moment fro he always had that face all the time unless joking around with the rest of the guys and herself. She wondered what he was thinking:

Kane's P.O.V I thought my life was bad and had taken a turn for the worst. Hunter knew how to hide his problems and feelings from the rest of the group very well that was for sure. Not even myself who was the most demented one in the band could think of killing himself the way Hunter had. Multiple stab wounds to the stomach,self inflicted. What was it that drove Hunter to such madness that ending his life was the only way to escape it? I could only imagine what Torie is going through right now. I even took it upon myself to go where Torie hid for the past several weeks and try to bring that smile on her face again which was the only thing that actually put me in a lighter mood. Only time could tell..maybe time could reveal as well.

Kane took to gigantic steps toward the casket and placed the white rose beside the others. Torie watched him shake his head and follow in the path of Randy and Shawn. More and more people were walking off,away into their little happy and tragic free bubbles. It must have be nice for them to just take time out of their perfect little lives and spend time in a moment of sadness and ill emotion,where they know it will only last as long as they would stay until they decided to go back to their happy homes. Last but not least Torie cast her eyes to her best friend John Cena. Tears were in his eyes but they didn't fall,as if a wall blocked them from doing so. She tilted her head to the side and also wondered what was on his mind:

John's P.O.V This was all wrong. How can all of this happen in just a course of a month or two? I recently talked to Hunter about how life was going and he responded with perfect and just great,a smile etched on his face too. What was it that drove him insane? So many questions that I have but it seemed that they all swirled around in some part of my brain and disappeared into a cloud of dust. Now Hunter left behind Torie who walked around as if prisoner inside her own body. Why was life so cruel? What did the future hold for him and the rest of the guys,especially Torie? Again with the questions that aren't going to be answered any time soon.

John walked slowly toward the casket,almost as if he were afraid Hunter would pop out any moment and yell "April Fools!" even though it wasn't april or close to it. He twirled the white rose in his hand before letting it flow on the casket ever so gently. John wiped his eyes and instead of following the path in which the others took,he walked straight to Torie. Everyone else started to leave,file out from under the dryness the tent provided them.

"Hey." It was the only word that his dry mouth seemed to offer.

All he recieved was her stare and his heart clogged in his throat at the look her eyes held. They were once blue pools that sparkled even if she didn't smile. Now the blue pools turned ice gray and cold with nothing. No sparkle. No...anything.

"You want to go home now?" He took her hand and waited anxiously for a reply even if it only consisted of one word.

"I need a moment alone," her voice was dry and rigid as if she hadn't spoken in months which was probably somewhat the case,"just one moment." John smiled and placed a warm kiss on her cold and tear stained cheek. He nodded and walked away only looking back once to make sure she didn't just run off for some odd reason. Torie took slow and small steps to the casket that was closed per her wishes. She couldn't bare see Hunter just laying there cold and...motionless. She met him with such energy and his laughter...god it was burned into her memory. Torie met him as a full energized man with a heart of gold and she wanted it to stay that way. The men at the gravesite began to lower the casket deep below the ground.

Torie could only stand there and watch as memories flashed before her eyes. They started to cover the casket with the dirt that they uncovered hours ago to put the man that many loved feet deep in the ground for the first and final time. A single tear managed to escape and land so perfectly where Hunters heart was hidden in the very polished dark brown box. Torie made slow steps from the scene and out of the tent into a life full of wonder and tinge of regret,but she would soon get over it,she always did. In her thoughts she entered the car where the four guys sat in. Little did they know that Torie killed their best friend those weeks ago. Not the first murder she skillfully planned and definitely not the last. For now that her hands were clean from Hunter there were four more men to go and their time was ticking.

Tick.

Tock.

There is a reason.  
>However,only Torie will know for her hands are stained with the blood of lives she has taken,a life long process that leaves her with no regret or sadness. That is the face of evil. Do you know one?<p>

First story that I have written that is sooo depressive and sinister..I hope you guys have enjoyed it! Thanks for the reviews ahead of time! 


End file.
